You came back
by chibianimebabe
Summary: [Finished]Sakura was the top student in her class and loves to be of help. But then things changed when Li comes in and takes the spot. Now in high school Sakura is again the top student but will the same thing happen again when Li comes back? [Complete]


Okay readers! One night I was dreaming and this was my dream, I don't know what it means but I don't think it matters. All I know is that I've been having it a lot of times. This is something that has happened to me. But it was a long time ago. Why I'm having this now is something I will never know. So I'm just going to make it in a version where it turns out for the better.

Summery: Sakura was the smartest kid in class, and always was. That is until Li came and took her spotlight. Now in high school, Sakura finds herself again at the top of the class, when Li shows up again in her life. How will things turn out this time around? One-shot.

You came back 

The school bell rang, and the students came charging out the doors. A girl with emerald eyes and long straight auburn hair came walking out one of the classrooms. 'I can't believe this,' she thought, 'why did you come back. I thought I was done with you.' She walked to her locker and opened it up. She got her books and put them in her bag. She closed it and headed out. 'Today is going to be the last day of my normal life. Just like before.'

Flashback to earlier that day

Sakura was sitting at the back corner of the class. When the door opened up she saw a boy with amber eyes and brown hair walk into the room. He handed a piece of paper to the teacher. "Students can I please have your attention. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Li Syaoran." Said the teacher. "Hi" he said. "Li you can have a seat behind Sakura, she's sitting there in the back corner." Said the teacher. 'No…' thought Sakura. "Ok, thanks" he said and walked to the seat. Sakura looked down as he passed. 'Why is this happening to me again?' she thought.

The bell rang and she walked out of her class quickly. 'If I walk fast he won't bother me. I wish this day would end already.' Li saw her and tried to follow, but she disappeared in the crowded hallway. 'She doesn't want to see me' he thought, 'I don't blame her. I wish this day would end. I need to talk to her.' The rest of the day went by so slowly for the both of them. Sakura wishing for the bell to finally ring, and get on her bus and speed out of there. While Li, wanted the bell to ring so he could talk to her. Neither of them could stand it any longer.

Flashback ends

She reached the door and walked down the stairs. She reached the floor and turned to head for the buses. She took a step and heard her name. "Sakura…" she stopped. Slowly she turns and saw Li standing there. She didn't say anything and quickly turned to run, but she felt a hand hold her back. "Wait!" he said.

She looked down, sighed, and turned slowly. "What do you want?" she asked. "Please, let me look at you." He said. Slowly she looked up; tears were forming in her eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked. "You have everything wrong. Let me explain." He started. "No. There isn't anything to explain, you came back to make me look bad, and so I can turn into a shadow again. Ignored by everyone." She said, tears flowing down her face.

"No," he said, "I never-" "because that's what you did before. Before I met you, I was the top student. Everyone liked me, came to me for help. It made me feel like I had a purpose in life. Then you came in and it changed. Everyone went to you, everyone talked to you, and everyone came to you for help. I was left with nothing. You took everything from me." She said. "Now please let me go, I'm going to miss my bus."

"Forget the bus, I never meant to do that to you." He said, "I just wanted for you to know me. I wanted to impress you." "Oh yes, to impress me." She said sarcastically, "That's why you blackmailed me to do your work while you went to your clubs and meetings in school. I had to stay in a classroom doing your work. Then when I came home, I had to do my work late into the night. I had nights of no sleep. I never had time to do things that I like to do anymore. Is that what you call impressing me?" she said, holding her hand to her face.

"No, I never meant it to go that far. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you. He said. "If you wanted to spend time with me you could have asked me out, or just went up and talk to me." She said. "You don't' understand, I'm not good when it comes to hanging around girls, they like hanging with me to give them answers then turn and act like they don't know you. I thought that if I had something on you, you'd have to spend time with me so I wouldn't blab." He said.

"I'm not girls! I'm me, if you were as smart as you clam to be, you would have figured that out a long time ago." Sakura said more tears running down her face.

"I know. I noticed that after I got to know you, I noticed that you were different. I saw you weren't like the rest of the girls." He said. "I started to like you more then just a friend." More tears came splashing down Sakura's face. " I liked you too. But when the end of the year came I wasn't going to see you again. You said the last day you were going home early so in desperation to see you again I volunteered to pick up your school T-shirt. To make you come and see me over the summer."

"I knew that was why you did that. I loved going over to see you and I loved that picture you gave me of us. I still have it and keep it with me everywhere I go." He said. "I find that hard to believe." Sakura said. But he smirked and took out his pocket his wallet. He opened it up and took out a picture, and sure enough there was the photo Sakura gave him. Sakura gasped not believing her eyes what she was seeing before her. "I look at it everyday, it reminds me of all the fun I had with you." He said.

A new set of tears came out of Sakura's eyes. "We went to different schools the next year. But when I walked out and went into the parking lot I saw your grandfather's car. My heart jumped and did flips in the air. I walked to the car and looked into the window. You were right there smiling at me. I was so happy to see you again. I longed for every school day to finally end just so I could see and talk to you. We ended up writing each other and passing notes each day."

"Yes, I know. I had to go to the school everyday to pick up my brother. You were always the first one out and it gave us time to talk to each other. I loved all those days." He said. "Yes, but on the last letter you wrote me, it broke my heart. You wrote 'I don't want to hurt your feelings. But I have a girlfriend and I don't want to feel like I'm leading you on.'

"When I saw that I cried my eyes out. Then I got a gut feeling. The school you went to was the same school a friend of mine goes to also. Her name is Tomoyo Daidoji. Li gasped. "I called her the next day. She said she was happier then she had ever been before, because she had a boyfriend. I told her congratulations and asked who the he was. Then she said the name that made my gut feeling true. Li Syaoran.

"After she said that time stopped and I told her I had to go. I never felt so empty, I felt like a side of me was taken. I picked up the letter and read on: 'I'm sorry to say that this may be the last year we can see each other, my brother got accepted to my school. So I wont be able to come and see you' I had another night of crying. I wanted to call you but I was afraid. I didn't want Tomoyo to know I knew you. When I came over to her sleepover once I told her about you, and how happy I was with you. But I never said your name. I know if she found out she'd feel bad and leave you. And I couldn't do that to her because she helped me too much for me to hurt her."

"What do you mean?" Li asked. He looked shocked as Sakura said this. "Tomoyo was the first friend I ever had, she was the one who helped me communicate with everyone. When I first started school I spoke a different language. Tomoyo helped me learn fast and became my first friend. I couldn't do that to her even if it meant me being hurt."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you hurt so much." Li said. "I should have called you. Being with Tomoyo was all right, but I still felt empty. I felt like there saw still something missing. I never felt that way when I was with you. I had to see you again, but when you never called I thought it was because you never wanted to talk to me again. I hurt, I knew I messed up. One day I ran into Rika, I know you and her were close. I asked her how you were and what you were up to. She told me you were doing well and that you were moving. My heart flipped, you were leaving I wasn't going to see you again.

"She told me where you were going to move and when I got home my parents had a present for me, we were going to move too. We were going to move to the same place you were moving too. I was never happier. I was going to see you again. I had a chance to be with you again. Later that day, I went to Tomoyo and I broke up with her, a long distance relationship wasn't going to do any good. She took it hard at first, but got over it afterwards.

"When I moved here, I wasted no time in trying to find out which school you were going to go to. I singed up at one school, and checked the school file. I didn't find you listed, so I figured that the only other school you could go to was this one. I asked if you were in the school, saying you were my cousin and I wanted to know if this was the school you went to. They checked and told me yes. I asked if I could have your same schedule, because I was new and wanted to be with someone I knew. They said all right and gave me your schedule.

"That was why I was in all your classes. I wanted to be with you, I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time before, and for today. But I just had to see you again. I don't know what I could have done if I didn't see you again. I wanted to see your face again; I wanted to spend time with you again. I wanted everything to be like it was before. He pulled Sakura into a warm embrace. "Do you have any idea how badly I have wanted to hold you in my arms like this?" he said.

Sakura felt safe in his arms. She felt that emptiness inside her vanish. She smiled and held onto him. "I'm so glad you're back and that you're here with me. I've been so lonely, being here all by myself. Now I have someone." "I'm glad I'm back too. Now lets get you home." He said taking Sakura's hand and walked together into the parking lot. Li turned on the car and drove out. Sakura gave him the directions to get to her house. When they arrived at the house, Li helped Sakura out the car and walked her to the door.

Sakura and Li turned to each other and smiled. Li wiped Sakura's face with a handkerchief, and threw it to the side. Then Li held Sakura's face in his hands. Then slowly made his way down her slender body and put his arms around her waist. Their eyes locked in each other's gaze. "My Sakura… I love you." He said lowering his head. "Li… I love you too…" he pushed her body to his and they embraced in a longing and passionate kiss. 'I restate what I thought before, this is the beginning of the happiest time of my life.'

Okay its done. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading, now please review my story. Even if you just put one word saying what you think. Review. Thanks very much.

-Chibianimebabe out


End file.
